The Odd Ginny and The Weird Draco
by celticlust8087
Summary: When changes happen they make for an odd adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Odd Ginny and The Weird Draco**

**A/N: Hello everyone this is WhitheredLily's . I have been working with Vamponiclust666 in revising her fanfic so here is the first chapter hope everyone enjoys.**

**Also we do not claim to own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: The Burrow **

Ginny sat on her bed in her beloved home The Burrow. Last year had been her fourth year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. All she had wanted in her fourth year was for Harry Potter to take notice in her, but the loveable, and daft boy was completely blind when Cho Chang was within viewing distance. Cho was one of those girls that could turn a guys head with a bat of an eyelash, or a flip of her hair. She along with her four best friends were always making fun of Ginny. What had hurt the most though were not the snide remarks , but the fact that Cho had gotten the one boy that Ginny thought she could ever love.

A small tear made its way down Ginny's cheek as she thought about everything that had happened last year. The only friend she really had was Luna Lovegood. She was the one person that she could count on to be there to listen to her and give her advice on what to do. Right now she was at a loss . All because Harry was downstairs right now eating breakfast with the rest of her family.

"Ginny come down for breakfast" yelled . Sighing, Ginny plucked herself up off her bed and trudged down stairs. She took her time not wanting to rush being in a room with the Trio and other red head's still at home. When she made it down stairs she was shocked to see the bane of her existence sitting amongst the sea of red hair. All she could do for a few minutes was stand and stare at the girl. "Well don't just stand there for goodness sake Ginny sit and eat", said Mrs. Weasly. Doing as her mother told her she sat down beside Hermione grabbing a few pieces of sausage and some toast.

" Thank you so much for inviting me", Cho told Molly politely. "Your very welcome dear". Mrs. Weasly said, " Harry needed a little cheering up so we thought you would be the best person to do that. "Will you be going to Diagon Alley with us Cho", asked Harry." I would love too if it would be alright with Mrs. Weasly" said Cho. "Of course it is " replied Mrs. Weasley At that Cho looked over at Ginny smirking , " ha take that" she thought at the look of defeat on Ginny's face. Cho was determined to make the girls life as painful as possible the next year.

"Alright everyone let's get ready to go." said Mrs. Weasly. All at once the seven children clambered out of their seats struggling to get to the bathroom first. Really one bathroom for a family of her size was ridiculous thought Ginny, racing up the stairs being beat by Ron by a half of a centimeter. Groaning Ginny went to her room to look for something to wear which wasn't going to that hard of a decision. What with being from a poor family there wasn't that much to choose from. So she grabbed a drab pair of faded worn hand me down jeans and an equally faded t-shirt. Hearing the shower shut off she made a mad dash across the hall before anyone else had a chance.

**A/n: Well there's the first chapter. So comment's and constructional criticism is welcomed. Please if you review don't just put it sucked let us know what we can do to improve it. Thanks again WhitheredLily's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor**

Draco Malfoy watched his mother working in the vast garden of Malfoy Manor. There were numerous plant's in every shade you could imagine. Calla Lily's in shades of alabaster, peach, rose and gold,. Verbascum with there pale rose tent. Dianthus in deep burgundy and pinks the list went on to the point where he couldn't name them all even if he tried. In the middle was the most lavish fountain you could imagine. Made of white marble that had fairies perched up top shooting sprinkles of magic dust into the crystalline water below. He was amazed that one woman could maintain the elegance of such an enormous garden and be happy doing so. His father had begged her to let the house elf's help her or at least hire some gardener's. But, this was one thing Narcissa Malfoy wanted to do on her own. Even though this was mainly his mother's spot he liked to come out here and think, because of the serenity and peacefulness it allowed.

"Mum you adore working in the garden don't you?" asked Draco. "I do" replied Narcissa "it gives me a fulfillment to know that I've done all this work and it's paid off." "What brings you out here this morning dear?" "Just thinking was his reply." "Well better head back inside and get ready for when Blaise and Pansy get here he said". "Alright love let me know when you're leaving."

Walking into the main part of the manor Drano could hear his father in his study speaking in a worried tone. That in it's self was odd considering his father never worried for anyone. "She's only a child, what is the point in killing her, she doesn't pose a threat?" Drano wasn't able to hear the other half of the conversation that was being held behind the heavy wooden doors. He tiptoed closer to see if he could hear more. "No I refuse to!" "I tried once before and it did not work then." Drano could hear his father walking to the door and slithered into a dark corridor. "Bloody hell where does he come off demanding something like that from me, just because of who he is.?" Watching his father Drano decided he had finally gone bonkers talking to himself like he was. Shrugging he waited a few minutes to make sure his father was long gone and headed up to his room to get ready.

Draco opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. The walls were painted in a deep hunter green. The crown molding that went over the door, and around the ceiling was made of a dark mahogany. The bed which was placed in the middle of the window was of the same dark mahogany as the molding. The bed was a massive poster bed with black silk sheets that could easily fit four people. Facing the wall to the right was also a mahogany desk with a mahogany desk chair done in and old English style with black leather. On the wall facing the bed was a white marble fireplace that had the Malfoy coat of arms engraved into the stone work. There were also bookshelves with numerous books stacked neatly inside. Taking his shirt off he threw it letting it land somewhere off to the side he walked towards his bathroom which was done as opulent as the bedroom. Taking off his trousers he looked at the pair of green silk boxers he was wearing and shook his head at the memory of how he acquired them. Pansy and Blasie had given them to him as gag gift. On the front was Slytherin and on the back of the green boxers was Sex God in silver lettering with the house emblem covering his "package."

Blaise and Pansy were probably the closest friends as he had in Slytherin. As the old cliché goes "they had been friends since they were in nappies." They were the only two people he trusted with every deep dark secret, and his passions that he had to keep hidden away, because of course "Malfoys weren't supposed to have either." So with not trusting any other people they were considered the "Golden Trio" of Slytherin. Well if that was the case he thought that made him Bloody Potter, Blasie was the redhead oaf and Pansy was the bushy hair know-it-all Granger. Thinking that he had better keep that thought to himself he smirked and stepped into the shower.

After close to an hour which had him slowly turning into a prune he shut the water off and got out. Taking the plush white towel with a black M off the towel rack he dried himself off. Walking back into his bedroom he reached for the overly sized walk in closet looking for something to wear. He picked out a plain white tee and a pair of faded worn jeans. Smirking to himself he wondered what his father would think of him going out in public in "muggle clothes." Just having put his clothes on and drying his hair he heard a loud commotion at his door knowing it was his partner's in crime. "Sheesh Malfoy take long enough" sniped Pansy. "Not as long as you love he said winking at her." Pansy had her hands perched on her hips glaring at him, and said " get your lazy arse moving." "Lazy? How is wanting to look impeccable considered lazy?" Walking around him assessing his attire she tutted, and said "impeccable my arse." "Is arse the word of the day Pans?" No it is not Malfoy it might turn into a phrase of "Bite my arse" if your not careful.

Looking at Blaise he asked the silent question what's got her knickers in a twist. Blaise shrugged his shoulder's as in saying I don't know mate. Alright can we just get this show on the road now? Pansy asked noticing the staring contest going on between the two males knowing they were doing that freaking no speaking communication thing they did. Sure I just need to let mum know that we are heading out and we can leave. Closing his bedroom door they made there way down the stairs to let Narcissa know they were leaving.


End file.
